When mounting semiconductor chips on metallic carriers, the components are exposed to high process temperatures and subsequent cooling, so that mechanical stresses occur due to the different coefficients of thermal expansion of the semiconductor chips, which are produced for example from Si, and the metal carrier, which is produced for example from Cu. These mechanical stresses can in turn lead to chip rupture, poor thermal coupling or bending.
The aforementioned problem has previously been addressed by using sintered CuW flanges or rolled multilayer carrier materials of CuCu—MoCu, thermomechanically adapted to silicon, with the intention of thereby minimizing chip ruptures and bending. These have a lower thermal conductivity than copper (for example with a tungsten content of 90%) and are expensive to produce. In the case of these materials, the depressions in the chip mounting region in the chip carrier are produced on the surface on one side.